A power device is used to output a high power signal. For example, the power device may be integrated in a transmitter for driving a large power transmitting signal. The power device may also be integrated in a power switching device. Although a power device is designed to deal with the large power signal, the power device may still be destructed by a high voltage spike. The high voltage spike may cause a transient high current in the power device, which may breakdown the power device.